Double Trouble
by chovypappy
Summary: Uh-oh! Dan and Mayson are getting in the way of the super-romantic relationship of our super-couple


Description: Uh-oh! Dan and Mayson are getting in the way of the super-romantic relationship of our super-couple.

Double Trouble

By: Chovypappy ()

Rated PG

Submitted: March 2009

It was a beautiful morning, and Lois and Clark where headed to work. Lois, of course, was into full babbling mode. Lois' babbling was brought to a halt, when she noticed Clarks attention, suddenly drifting from the topic at hand, as he got the distant look in his eyes, the one he always got, before he ran off.

Clark had heard an alarm, go off in close range. 'Not again!' he thought as he turned to Lois getting ready to make an excuse "Lois…I…uh…need to put more money in the parking meter I'll be right back".

He was gone before she could reply, and she was left standing in the street alone. She quickly grew furious when she came to terms with the fact that Clark had left her again with nothing but some flimsy excuse.

She turned on her heels and stormed into the planet building, people keeping out of her way, as the steam coming out of her ears, warned them of her current mood.  
As the lift doors opened, a grinning Dan, awaiting her at her desk greeted Lois.  
"Hey Lois!" Dan said cheerfully. But his grin slowly grew to a frown as he realized she was not too pleased to see him.  
"Hi Dan" Lois said half looking at him, half-searching through the large stack of mail left on her desk. Although Dan could clearly see she was in a less then happy mood, he was compelled to ask her a question, in which he had been trying to puck up the courage and ask for the past 6 weeks.

"So Lois…do you have any plans this weekend?" asked Dan, nervously, looking at his feet.  
"No," she bit her lip to keep from yelling, as she slammed down her unwanted mail, and turned to face Dan. "Why?" she asked impatiently. Actually she and Clark were supposedly going out for the weekend. At first she had been thrilled by the idea, and had been looking forward to it for weeks. But now that she remembered what Clark did this morning to her, and she was once again frustrated by his continuous, unexplained disappearances.

Dan had now looked up from his feet and was staring into Lois' furious eyes "Lois do you want to watch a movie or go out for lunch…or dinner?" Lois stopped fiddling around her desk and focused on Dan, seeing the true pleading in his expression "Dan…I…don't know what to say…well…I'll have to think about it for a few days".  
Lois didn't know what she was talking about, she had never been at a loss for words before. Except on the occasion that Clark had asked her out. 'This isn't Clark!' she mentally chided herself for comparing the two. Dan was always here, and he never suddenly abandoned her to run off. But the truth of the matter was that Lois would rather be with Clark, then with Dan. But now what was she supposed to say 'Gee Dan that sounds great but I forgot to tell you Clark and I have a date! And I can't be with you this weekend'.

Lois didn't want to disappoint Dan, but she still hadn't worked everything out in her head yet, she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Dan sighed and went to turn away, but stopped suddenly and faced her "Tell you what" Dan said "I'll give you some time when you thought about it …let me know" he winked at Lois and then left.

Clark had seen Lois and Dan talking at her desk, but had decided better of it to listen in on their conversation. He casually strolled up to Lois' desk, carrying two cups off coffee.  
"What did Wild Man Scardino want?" Clark asked while offering her one of the cups in his hand.  
" At least unlike some people, he was here...and hadn't run off again leaving me with nothing but a stupid excuse that no one would believe unless they where mentally deranged!" she yelled, but fell silent as her eyes locked with his. She snatched the cup out of his hand and turned back to her work, adding "and stop calling him 'Wild Man Scardino'" a little less loudly.

Clark shocked into silence, unable to form a come back, and unwilling to give her any more of his flimsy excuses, that where so clearly causing her pain, turned to silently to walk back to his desk. But Lois' hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to look at her, as she whispered "if you really need to know.... He just came to ask me out".

Clark felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest area, he may have been Superman, but the words he just heard, where enough to put him out of action for weeks.

Lois noticed his mouth open, as if he wanted to say something, but then he closed it, and slowly nodded. They stood still facing each other, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts.  
'Oh No! Lois is going with Dan, what about our date this weekend did she forget about that?' Clark panicked, 'or maybe she's just going with him cause I'm always running off or maybe to test me if I might get jealous.... Ugh! What I'm I thinking maybe she hasn't even said yes, yeah! She needs time to think about it like when *I* asked her out' Clark was drawn from his thoughts as he noticed Lois' impatient hand waving in front of his face. "Clark? Hello? Kent!" she yelled, trying to gain his attention.

Lois wanted Clark to be jealous, she wanted him to prove to her why she shouldn't go out with Dan. She wanted him to show her he would be there for her in her time of need...and not putting money in the parking meter...or collecting his cheese of the month shipment.

Clark took a small step forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lois I don't know if you should date Scardino, I mean it's not that I'm jealous or anything it's just that I..."  
They were pulled from this intimate moment, as the voice of non-other them Mayson filled the news room. They both looked towards the direction in which they had heard her sweetly call "Clark? Where are you? Look what I've bought for you".  
When they found her amongst fellow co-workers in the newsroom, their jaws both dropped. Mayson, was wearing a short mini skirt, showing off her long legs. A belly button top, exposing her smooth white stomach, and a tattoo, in the shape of a heart, just above her hipbone. The outfit was completed with long black boots that came up just bellow her knee, and a pair of large whooped earrings.

"Clark, honey" Mayson said dramatically, pushing Lois out of the way, practically purring as she delicately placed her arms over his shoulders and brought her lips up to his cheek. She pulled away slightly, waving a large white shopping bag in front of his face "Look what I've bought you, new pairs of jeans and shirts, I know you'll love these". Lois, standing by her desk, examined the two, jealousy clouding all rational thought, Mayson was practically all over Clark, and Clark didn't seem to be trying to push her away, although he did look a little uncomfortable.  
Lois turned back to her desk and buried herself in her paper work, but Clark and Dan where never far from her mind.

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**THE NEXT DAY  
**

The start of the next day, wasn't much of a change to the past few. With Clark and Dan clashing, once again.

When Clark came through the lift doors, he noticed Dan waiting by Lois' desk. Clark paced over to Lois' desk, and demanded to know what Dan was doing there. Looking each other straight in the eyes, postures firm, each trying to look bigger and stronger then the other. Lois, who was now standing at the top of the stairs, thought they reminded her of two male animals, fighting for a mate. Clark and Dan were so focused on each other; they hadn't even noticed Lois' arrival.  
Dan stood his ground informing Clark that he had come to see Lois. 'Who does Kent think he is Lois' bodyguard? Please! I could do a much better job protecting Lois than he could'  
Clark and Dan were both jarred from their thoughts, when Lois' subtle cough announced her arrival.

"Lois!" Dan said in delight, rushing to Lois' side. Clark, who had seen enough of Dan for one day, rolled his eyes, and walked back to his desk. He overheard Dan asking Lois if she had thought about what he asked her yesterday and Clark immediately cut out his super hearing, not wishing to hear Lois reject him, and accept Dan's invitation to go out.  
Lois put a smile on her face, "Yeah, I have thought about it" she answered him.  
Dan paused, waiting for her to continue, when she didn't, he slowly took a step forward "and?' he asked nervously.

Lois sighed in defeat, she knew there was no easy way to tell Dan this  
"Dan you've been a great guy and all..." Lois could immediately see the smile disappear from Dan's face, as a look of hurt and disappointment replaced it. "No, Dan it's not because I don't want to go out with you it's because that I already have a date" Lois said reluctantly, trying a forced smile to ease the pressure of the situation. "With who" Dan asked suspiciously, he paused for a second "Wait let me guess…Kent?" he asked, at Lois' nod, he decided to try his luck. "Well how about next week?" Lois stopped to think, finally she said, "Ok if I don't have any plans".

Clark was doing a story on the 'Dock Strike' when Mayson strolls into the planet, obviously striving for Clark's attention. She was wearing another mid-drift top and a mini skirt that once again, showed off her legs, giving the looker a very generous sight of her thighs.  
Clark saw her and sighed. "Mayson don't you have work?" he asked in his very serious tone of voice, one in which you would use when talking to a miss be-having six grader. Instead of replying to Clark's question Mayson sat flirtatiously on Clarks lap, pressing her body firmly against his. "Whoa! Mayson! What are you doing?!" He almost growled.  
Mayson smiled at his awkwardness. She slowly brought her lips closer to his, until they were almost touching, and she whispered "Sweetie, I am only doing this because you seem to be fonder of your work than me" she was gently fiddling with Clark's tie.

"Mayson, if Lois..." Clark didn't get to finish his sentence, because her was stopped by Mayson jumping off of Clarks lap, she threw her arms in the air, and gave Clark a death stare that made him squirm in his chair "Lois?!, everyday its Lois, Lois this, Lois that. You probably don't even care about me anyway!" Mayson screamed. The newsroom was suddenly quiet, listening to Maysons out burst.

"I've always cared for you Mayson" Clark said softly as he stood up and walked cautiously over to her. "From the moment I met you... but I care for Lois too". Mayson who had barely heard a word after 'I care for you' stood mouth open, shocked, in the center of the newsroom. She smiled at him shyly, and put her arms down by her side, her cheeks bright red, as she realized everyone in the newsroom had their eyes on her. "Ok darling, I'm ok with that it's just that-" before Mayson can finish her sentence, Perry White stepped in the scene. "Ok Ladies and gentlemen this is a newspaper room not a stage where they're shooting a dramatic scenario, get back to work!" he bellowed, sending all the planet workers, scurrying off in different directions. Perry faced Mayson who was now standing closer to Clark "Ok you two lets have this settled we can all talk about it in a calm, non-fighting mood tomorrow, ok?" he watched them cautiously, both of them not making a reply, so he continued. "Now Mayson Clark has to work now, please leave him alone" Mayson looked up at Perry, pouting. When she realized there was no way she could win this battle, she turned around and left "sometimes I hate that woman" Perry muttered with a sigh, as he turned away from Clark.

Lois, was at home alone, watching a television drama, that she was starting to lose interest in. her thoughts drifted to her partner. She smiled as she remembered how handsome he looked today, how handsome he looks most days. She sighed to herself, she had heard about what happened with Mayson at the planet today. Deciding that seeing if he was all right, was a good enough excuse to visit him, Lois soon found herself standing outside of his apartment door.  
She knocked gently, hoping he would be home.

She heard him as he jogged up the stairs, and opened the door. "Lois what are you doing here so late?" he asked, clearly shocked, but not disappointed to have her there.  
"I came to visit you, I heard you and Mayson had a disagreement because of me." He shrugged her shoulders, knowing that there was really no reason for her to be visiting him at this hour. "I decided to visit you and make sure you're alright".  
Clark was very surprised to hear those words from Lois. He couldn't hide the smile as he thought about what she had said, she wanted to know if he was all right, she really did care.  
"So where are you going tonight?" she asked, noticing he wasn't dressed for bed.  
"I was about to go to your place and make sure that *you're* all right, I'm hoped that little incident with Mayson yesterday didn't offend you that much, did it?"  
Lois was touched when she heard that Clark was planing on coming to visit her. Truth be told, the incident with Mayson had made her rather up set, jealousy the reason more then anything.  
"Of course not" she smiled reassuringly. "Um Clark…may I come in?" she asked politely, still standing outside of his apartment.

"Huh? Oh! Of course, sure!" Lois and Clark both exchanged a brief smile. He opened the door wider, gesturing for her to come in.  
Once she was indoors, seated comfortably on his couch, he walked into the kitchen. "So Lois would you like something to drink. Tea?" he asked. She nodded "Sure tea would be nice".  
Clark continued in the kitchen making some tea, before he had finished, he heard a knock at the door, Clark x-rayed the door and saw that it was Mayson, he frowned 'why now?' he screamed silently to himself, and he grudgingly make his way to open the door.  
"Clark honey, hi!" Mayson gushed as she barged her way, unwelcome, into Clark's apartment. Lois, who was sitting on the couch, looked up immediately, to see the blonde lean close to Clark and smile widely.

"I see you have company..." Mayson said looking disapprovingly at Lois. "I thought you told me that you're not gonna invite someone tonight so we would have our alone time."

Lois couldn't believe what she had just heard, unable to stop the tears from escaping when she realized that Mayson and Clark are committed to each other, she turned away to hide her face. "So...Clarkie..." Lois heard Mayson say seductively to Clark. Lois couldn't take it anymore. Her heart already torn apart, her hands shaking as she tried to stop the tears. She got off the couch and rushed to the door. "Clark I need to go I have to buy something at the mall" she said hoping he didn't notice the hurt and pain in her voice. The tears still streaming down her face. "Lois wait!" Clark called, but Lois already left, and she didn't look back.

Clark turned to Mayson, anger visible in his expression "Mayson what's with you today first you dress like a…well it's hard to explain what your dressed like. Second you argued with me about Lois, and now you come to my apartment, and make Lois think there is something going on between us. What's with you today?" Clark said in a serious tone of voice, trying to keep from yelling. He couldn't stand to see the one he loved in pain, and knowing that the woman in front of him was the cause of her pain, was making it difficult for him not to yell and scream.  
"Clark, can't you see without Lois there's nothing that can bother our relationship" she said slowly, reaching out to run her hands up Clark's chest. He pushed her away. "What relationship? There's nothing between us Mayson remember that!" he turned around and left, not bothering to make sure Mayson had left, or even to shut his door, he needed to find Lois.

It didn't take him long before he found her sitting on the bench in the park, alone and still crying.  
She didn't hear him approach, and she jumped a little startled as he put his hand on her shoulder and kneeled down in front of her.  
"Hey" he said in a soft, soothing voice.

She looked up at him, and then pulled her eyes from his, as she felt another sharp stab of pain in her heart. "Clark if you and Mayson have a thing going. At least you had told me. You could have told me I didn't have a chance" she sobbed, and closed her eyes tightly, she let out a choking noise, and he could tell she was still struggling to stay calm.  
"Lois there's nothing between me and Mayson". He said firmly, being sure to leave her without a doubt in her mind. Lois looked up seeing Clark with his puppy dog eyes. Her heart started beating faster "Nothing between you and Mayson?" she asked.  
"Yes Lois there's nothing between me and Mayson, and Lois, you have more then just a chance." Lois' sobbing stopped. He stood up, pulling her next to him, and holding her in his arms. When he finally let her go, she was smiling at him.

She saw the silly grin on his face and slapped him hard on the arm.  
"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, laughter evident in his voice.  
She giggled, and buried her head in his chest, as she hugged him tighter "For making me cry for no reason" she said. They both laughed.

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**THE NEXT DAY  
**

"Hello gorgeous" Clark greeted her, handing her a cup of coffee. Lois smiled up at him, taking the coffee from his large hands.

The elevator door opened with a ding, and Daniel Scardino came strolling up to Lois' desk. He frowned as he saw Clark Kent standing next to her. "I'm I interrupting something?" he asked.  
"No" Lois and Clark both said. Clark was giving Dan a look that made Dan secretly very nervous. Clark had to control not letting his heat vision accidentally burn Dan to a crisp.  
"So Lois" Dan said, turning away from Clark. "Are we still on for next week?"

Clark's jealousy was increasing severely, and he walked away, worried that if he stayed longer, he might do something irrational. Lois was not his, he had no claim over her. She had every right to see whom she would like to.

"Of course we are Dan" Lois said loud enough so a jealous upset Clark could hear. "But only as friends, I am sorry Dan, but I only see you as a friend. And there is someone else I am committed to." She noticed Clark lift his head from his work and stare over at her.  
Dan's jaw dropped "who?" he asked.

She turned to Clark, who was looking at her questioningly.  
She smiled a silly school girl smile at him, and then looked back to Dan "Clark Kent"  
Dan shook his head and sighed "Sure Lois, I guess I will see you next week" he turned and walked back towards the elevator.

Clark quickly approached her desk, and looked at her intently. "Lois...."  
"Yes Clark?" she asked innocently, gazing up at him with her big brown eyes.  
He just smiled and turned back to his desk. Today is going to be a great day.

Dan Scardino was going to the elevator door, when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen (except for Lois of course). "Hi there" Dan said with a smile "My name's Daniel, Dan Scardino for short, and you are?" The woman looked at Dan like he was the most handsome guy he had seen. "My name's Mayson, Mayson Drake. She said while shaking his hand. "So Mayson do you come here more often?" He asked while still admiring her. "No" she said "I'm Clark's friend" she said while looking deeply in Dan's eyes "how 'bout you, do *you* come here often?" she repeated Dan's question to her. "Actually, I'm a friend of Lois'" he said "Do you want to go out sometime...if you're free. He asked while scratching his ear slightly. "Wait a minute" Mayson said thinking for a way not to sound so excited "First you ask who I am then you asked me out?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it" he said. "Well ok" she said giggling with Dan.

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**WEEKS LATER…**

"So" Lois said looking at Clark "Dan and Mayson are going out?" "Yeah, Mayson just called me, she told me everything on the phone and apologized for what happened weeks ago" Clark said looking quite relived that Mayson had already found someone that really loves her. "Clark, mind telling Mayson I'm really happy for them both"

She requested with a smile attached to her face. "Of course, oh great reporter of the Daily Planet" he teased.

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**3 YEARS LATER…**

"Clark honey, can you get CJ off his crib" Lois said while holding her purse and picking up her son's toys that are scattered around the floor. Clark was picking up his sleeping 8 month old son from his crib "Hi there baby boy." "Clark we're going to be late, we were suppose to help out Dan and Mayson shop for their wedding". "Coming!" Clark replied getting CJ's bottle at the kitchen, CJ woke up and gave a big yawn. Clark went to Lois "Look who's awake" he said with a happy smile. "Come here sweetie" Lois said while getting CJ from Clark's arms "Come on CJ we're going to help Auntie Mayson and Uncle Dan shop for their wedding isn't that fun" CJ just gave a huge smile at his mother. At the mall Mayson and Dan spotted Lois and Clark. "Lois, Clark!" Mayson called out. Lois and Clark approached Dan and Mayson

Hours has passed and Lois and Clark went back to their house, exhausted, even CJ drifted to sleep with exhaustion Clark put his son back into his crib so he could sleep peacefully.

Clark joined Lois resting on the couch "What a day" Clark said while starting a conversation. "I know, I can't wait for their wedding to arrive I hope it will be just perfect, like our wedding" she gave him a smile and kissed him slightly on his lips. "I remembered 3 years ago that you were jealous of me and Mayson thinking that we have a thing" he teased. "Yeah I remember that…why do I get the feeling that you're teasing me. "Because I am" he said with a laugh.

"Clark? Do you know what day it is today?" Clark smiled "Yeah" he said while getting the bouquet flowers that he was hiding from her "Happy Anniversary" he said and brushed a sweet kiss on her lips

**THE END**


End file.
